¡Rin no es nombre de chico!
by Nea K-chan
Summary: La escuela de magia ha abierto sus puertas a todos los nuevos prodigios de la nobleza. Entre sus alumnos se encuentra Rin Kagene, la chica con más mala suerte del planeta. Todos sus hechizos son un desastre. Sus padres se encuentran en el borde de la separación. Y ahora la han confundido con un chico...
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis.**

.

.

.

La escuela de magia ha abierto sus puertas a todos los nuevos prodigios de la nobleza.

Entre sus alumnos se encuentra Rin Kagene, la chica con más mala suerte del planeta.

Todos sus hechizos son un desastre.

Sus padres se encuentran en el borde de la separación.

Y ahora la han confundido con un chico.

Ahora tiene que aprender a convivir en una habitación de la "Academia de Magia y Hechicería Crypton" con cuatro de los más apuestos magos; el responsable Gakupo Kamui, el pervertido Kaito Shion, el amigable Mikuo Hatsune y el apuesto y casanova Len Kagamine.

Además, tendrá que aprender a convivir con su hermano mayor vigilándola todo el tiempo, tratando de evitar que se meta en líos, y más aun con sus compañeros de habitación.

¿Podrá ella acaso sobrevivir en semejante situación?


	2. Prólogo

**Prologo**

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Rin Germainne Noah Kagene Ludwig.

Me llaman Rin.

Tengo 15 años.

Y este es el principio de mi historia… la historia de mi muerte.

No en realidad ¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera saber cómo muere?, bueno, al menos no yo, además… ni siquiera he muerto todavía, ¡Tengo 15 años!, así que… a todos mis enemigos, lamento desilusionarlos pero tengo mucha vida por delante ¡Sigo vivita y coleando! Claro, a menos que después de esto me pase algún accidente trágico y horrible que provoque mi muerte y… mejor me callo, no hay que llamar a la desgracia, ¿verdad?, no tentemos a la suerte.

Así que… empecemos.

Los débiles rayos del sol se colaban a través de mi ventana, haciendo que me despertara lentamente… Oh por favor, ¿a quién le pasa eso?, verdaderamente son las… 4:30, ni siquiera el señor sol se ha levantado, ¿Por qué yo si tengo que hacerlo?, y… ¿Por qué me he levantado a esta hora? Pues… tengo que ir al baño, tomarse dos vasos y medio de agua antes de dormir no es muy buena idea.

Me levante cuidadosamente de la cama, teniendo cuidado por donde pisaba, no quería hacer crujir la madera del suelo y despertar a mis padres. Tampoco es que se escuchara gran sonido realmente, pero, bueno, es la costumbre.

Simple y sencillamente entre al baño de mi habitación e hice mis necesidades, me lave las manos y volví saltando alegremente a mi cama, con la vejiga vacía y con un peso menos, me sentía tan liviana que inclusive podría volar… de acuerdo, eso es exagerar.

Volví a arroparme en mi cómoda y apetecible cama y volví a mi cita con el Sr. Morfeo.

.

.

.

- ¡_Silentium!_ –escuche la alegre y delicada voz de mi madre

- _¡Aufertur!_ –Y ahí estaba la amable voz de mi padre

Nótese claramente el sarcasmo. No eran ni alegres ni delicadas, al contrario, eran enojadas y como se llamase el contrario de delicado.

Y esta era otra de mis típicas mañanas. Papá y mamá peleando y lanzándose hechizos por doquier hasta que yo intervenga y lance un poderoso hechizo para restaurar la paz y tranquilidad a nuestra _humilde_ vivienda.

Suspire pesadamente y me dirigí al baño. Si tenía que utilizar mi poderosa magia para hacer el bien… al menos tenía que quitarme esa pinta de zombi andante que de seguro traía, yo no era de aquellas chicas que de seguro despertaban luciendo hermosas y arregladas como en las películas, no.

Yo despertaba como un zombi. Un zombi al que han matado y revivido, matado y vuelto a revivir y así sucesivamente. Alto, ¿Cómo matas a un zombi… si ya está muerto? Creo que para aclarar esas dudas debo echarle un vistazo a Resident Evil, quizás ahí explican cómo matar algo que ya está muerto.

Me observe en el espejo.

Mi cabello corto rubio estaba desordenado y seguramente lleno de nudos. Intentaría arreglarlo con un encantamiento de esos arregla-todo que siempre utiliza mi madre cuando su cabello esta imperfecto, pero la última vez que lo intente, me toco utilizar una peluca por tres meses mientras esperaba a que la poción de crecimiento capilar hiciera efecto. Lo bueno fue que en tres meses ya volvía a tener cabello y no sentía tanto frio por las noches.

Mis ojos azules "brillantes como dos zafiros". Sarcasmo. La verdad es que tienen unas horribles bolsas oscuras debajo y todo por desvelarme, ¡Pero quien me manda a acostarme a la 1 de la madrugada a estar viendo anime! Solo a mí se me ocurre ¡Y más en día de semana! Aunque… no hay clases así que… ¡A desvelarse viendo anime!

Mi nariz pequeña y redondita. Cuando me pongo enferma podría competir con la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno.

Mis mejillas "sonrosadas". Quizás mas tarde adquieran color, en este momento parezco papel bond.

Soy alta y delgada, digna de una modelo de las grandes revistas y con un cuerpo idéntico al de Jennifer López.

¡Ja!, eso ni un ciego se lo creería.

La verdad es que soy un poco bajita, soy delgada y no tengo nada de Jennifer López, ni por delante ni por detrás, ni siquiera una miserable cuarta parte; Bueno, talvez si por detrás, pero por delante… parezco tabla de planchar.

¡Olvidémonos de eso!, soy tan atractiva como las otras chicas, si no es que más.

Me la ve el rostro con abundante agua y jabón para desesperezarme y lucir radiante.

Me di un largo y relajante baño de espuma y me puse unos audífonos y música para así evitar escuchar los gritos de mis padres. Me vestí rápidamente. Unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta manga larga color crema y una chaqueta universitaria color negro holgada junto con unos converse blancos.

Amarre mi cabello rubio en una coleta alta un tanto despeinada y me colgué mis beats al cuello.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, eran tres pisos así que si quería llegar a tiempo antes de que mis padres se mataran el uno al otro tenía que acelerar el paso.

Frente a mí la escena no era nada nuevo: Los sirvientes se encontraban escondidos detrás de los árboles, algunos detrás de los muebles y otros se encontraban suplicando por piedad. Mis padres en medio de todo el escándalo. Inclusive había una especie de mutación león-guacamayo-pez desplazándose por todo el lugar.

Era hora de salvar el día.

Levante mi varita en alto y pronuncie el hechizo: -¡_Summa Concordia!_

Pero supongo que lo dije mal porque inmediatamente ocurrió una estruendosa explosión y un olorcito a chamuscado lleno el aire: había achicharrado a mis padres. Con suerte y no se daban cuenta que había sido yo, era momento de escapar.

- ¡Rin Germainne Noah Kagene Ludwig! –grito mi padre.

Oh oh. Esto no era nada bueno.

-¡Basta de tus irresponsabilidades y de tus desastres!

¿Mis desastres? Yo no fui quien trajo aquí a un mutante, ni quien le prendió fuego a un árbol, ni quien mando a esconderse a todos los sirvientes y mucho menos quien provoco un agujero en medio del jardín y quemo sus alrededores.

Bueno, quizás el agujero y la quemadita fueron mi culpa pero el resto… ¡Fueron ellos!

-Siempre haces esto Rin, es momento de que te disciplinen, ¡Te iras a estudiar a un internado!

.

.

.

Hace tres semanas papá había decidido que yo era un peligro en casa, así que ahora iba de camino a mi "nuevo hogar".

Me había alegrado mucho al recibir mi carta, pues esta decía:

_"Academia de Magia y Hechi…"_

No había terminado de leer cuando grite ansiosa.

-¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts!, ¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts!.

Cuando mi padre grito: -¡Termina de leer Rin!

Obedecí. La carta decía:

_"Academia de Magia y Hechicería Crypton_

_Director/a: Miriam Isabel Primmrose Gutenghtag Rosseu_

_Estimado/a joven Kagene Ludwig:_

_Nos complace informarle que su plaza en la Academia de Magia y Hechicería Crypton ha sido aceptada. Se le informa que dentro de las instalaciones se le proporcionaran sus útiles y sus uniformes._

_Le esperamos ansiosamente._

_Las clases comienzan el 21 de Enero. Esperamos su confirma antes de esta fecha._

_Atentamente:_

_Lola Marie Valera Gutenghtag Rosseu_

_Sub-directora."_

De acuerdo, admito que me desilusioné porque no era Hogwarts. Pero, Hogwarts se encuentra en Londres, no en Versall, un mundo alterno.

Aquí hay nobles y plebeyos.

Ahora voy en un tren en camino a la academia Crypton.

Solo espero que las cosas me salgan bien. ¡Me comportare como toda una señorita!

Aunque... no sé si pueda compartir habitación con otras chicas. Solo espero que mis compañeras de habitación no sean unas presumidas.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Un beso y un abrazo a todos mis lectores!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el prólogo? Comenten. Si tienen dudas, preguntas o sugerencias ¡Soy toda oídos! ¿Cómo creen que será la reacción de Rin cuando se dé cuenta de que sus _compañeras_ de habitación en realidad son chicos?**

**Leyendo los comentarios note que algunas pedían que el hermano de Rin sea Len y que haya incesto, pero… lamento desilusionarlas****L****, el hermano de Rin NO ES LEN.**

**Intentare subir alrededor de esta semana pero el jueves comienzo exámenes y luego vienen las vacaciones de agosto y normalmente salimos de viaje… pero ¡Intentare!, no me rendiré, lo prometo.**

**Besos y abrazos. ¡Coman frutas y verduras y estudien mucho!**

**Los quiere: **

**Nea K-chan.**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Dianis Mar por ser el primer comentario. ¡Te envió un beso y un abrazo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El carruaje se detuvo, ¡Por fin habíamos llegado!, había sido un largo viaje, ¡Cuatro horas!, ¡cuatro interminables horas!

**~Flashback~**

Después de haber llegado a la estación del tren, baje y me encontré con un hombre mayor con un letrero que decía:

_"Kagene Ludwig"_

Supuse que debía ser alguien enviado de la academia a por mí, así que tome mis maletas y me dirigí hacia el señor, este me frunció el ceño y me dijo de una manera muy poco amigable:

-¡A un lado niña!, estoy esperando al joven Kagene Ludwig y tu me obstruyes la vista.

De acuerdo, sinceramente esa no era la bienvenida que me esperaba.

-Soy yo señor, Rin Kagene. –dije dando mi esplendorosa sonrisa.

El señor me observo como si yo fuese un burro sonriendo. Vamos, mi sonrisa no era como esas de las actrices que "derriten", pero, no era tan fea ¿o sí?

-Usted no puede ser el, es una chica.

-¿Ah sí?, no me diga, si no me dice no me entero, ¡pues claro que soy una chica idiota!

-Esto es en verdad un problema…

-¿Qué?...

**~Fin Flashback~**

-Señorita Kagene, permítame dirigirla al despacho de la directora, estoy segura que desea hablar con usted.

Me hablo el hombre de mediana edad que me había atendido cuando llegue.

-¿eh?, claro, claro.

Baje del carruaje conducido por pegásos. Exactamente, pegasos, caballos con alas.

El hombre-quien no sabía cómo se llamaba – me guio por el edificio, tenía apariencia de castillo gótico medieval.

-¡Esto es asombroso!, seguramente debe ser el triple o quíntuple o quizás… ¿Cómo se dice cuando es nueve?, bueno, ¡Mi casa debería caber nueve veces aquí!, si no es que más.

El anciano me dirigió una mirada lastimera y negó con la cabeza, ¿había dicho acaso algo malo?

Finalmente llegamos a una puerta de roble tallada y adornada con escritos en egipcio y en hebreo.

El anciano saco su varita y le dio unos golpecitos a la puerta formando un pentagrama, traslado la varita al centro y formuló un hechizo: _-¡Patefacio sursum!_

El pentagrama en la puerta brillo y esta inmediatamente se abrió. El anciano volvió a guardar su varita en su bolsillo y me dirigió una mirada seria, hizo un gesto con la mano que yo identifique como "pasa adelante". Obedecí.

Dentro había unas escaleras en forma de caracol, subí escalera por escalera, el anciano venia pisándome los talones.

Quizás después de diez minutos de subir gradas llegue a un salón, supuse que debía ser de la directora, porque tenía escrito en letras doradas:

_"Miriam Isabel Primmrose Gutengthag Rosseu_

_Directora Académica Crypton"_

Abrí la puerta y dentro de esta se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello rubio platino y de alta y esbelta figura. Pude notar que estaba ojeando unos papeles, supuse que no había notado que yo estaba aquí, así que carraspee. Ella levanto la mirada.

-Te he notado al entrar niña, ¿necesitas algo? Y… ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?, sabes que no puedes ir por las instalaciones usando ropa casual, ¡debes vestir tu uniforme!

-¿eh?... yo, lo siento señora –me dirigió una mirada de reproche -¡digo señorita Rosseu!, soy nueva, así que… todavía no tengo uniforme.

-¿Una estudiante nueva?-me miro con incredulidad –No he recibido informes sobre estudiantes nuevas.

¿Cómo que no había recibido informes?, ¿y la carta que me habían enviado?, ¡no me digan que viaje durante cuatro infernales horas en un tren más incómodo que cabalgar sobre un golem de piedra para nada!

-¡como que no ha recibido informes!-exclame furiosa -¡Me enviaron una carta!

-La única carta que ha sido enviada ha sido al joven Kagene Ludwig, y usted señorita no es…

-¡Yo soy Kagene Ludwig, Soy Rin!

-Pero… eres una chica –exclamo sorprendida.

.

.

.

Después de tres largas horas discutiendo el que yo era Kagene Ludwig, y que soy una CHICA y no un chico, por fin me indicaron mi habitación.

El conflicto había empezado por que mi padre en su testarudez porque su descendencia fuera masculina, había puesto tres nombres unisex a su hija:

Rin

Germainne

Noah

Y para colmo, habían sospechado que era hombre debido a que habían asociado mi nombre con Rin Okumura1 y Rin Matsuoka2: Dos personajes masculinos de anime.

Aparte, de que a la hora de enviar mi talla para los uniformes, debido a que soy una tabla de planchar asumieron mayormente de que era un chico.

Me habían explicado que debería dormir en una habitación del ala masculina, porque las habitaciones femeninas "estaban llenas", el lado positivo era que: ¡mis compañeras no serían unas presumidas! El lado negativo era que: Mis "compañeras" eran chicos.

Chicos.

Y no uno.

Tampoco dos.

¡Cuatro!, ¡cuatro chicos!

¿Cómo podría dormir en una habitación con cuatro chicos? ¿y si me hacían algo?, ¿y si me violaban?¡Como podría dormir en paz!

Mi madre, la duquesa Selena Anis Carmellia Ludwig De Kagene.

Una mujer chapada a la antigua.

Una hechicera dúplex.

Con la ley "el respeto y la decencia antes que todo".

Había accedido y aceptado sin ningún problema que su hija durmiera en una habitación con cuatro chicos.

Mi padre, el conde Leonhart Rinto Hartas Kagene D'Blanc.

Un experto y sobreprotector padre.

Un mago tribus.

Con el lema "Dignidad y respeto ante los obstáculos".

Había aceptado que su "Princesita" durmiera en una habitación con chicos, el también.

La moraleja era… Mis padres estaban tan desesperados por deshacerse de mí que habían permitido que me hospedara en el ala masculina.

.

.

.

En estos momentos iba en camino al ala masculina, después de haber estado vagabundeando durante media hora más, y de haberle preguntado a una chica llamada Dianis Mar donde estaba el ala este o el área de los chicos.

No había escaleras. Genial.

¿Ahora cómo le haría para subir todas estas maletas?

-oye… ¿Qué paso con el problema de… ya sabes? –hablo en anciano de hace un rato.

-Oh… una confusión, ya sabe, todos mis nombres son Unisex así que… ahora soy el señorito Kagene Ludwig –dije sonriendo.

-¿Sus padres no han reclamado o intervenido, señorita? –pregunto

Negué con la cabeza: -Están tan felices de deshacerse de mí que no les importa

El anciano suspiro.

-Se preocupan por usted señorita, por cierto, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No puedo subir a los dormitorios – me mordí el interior de la mejilla – no sé cómo.

El anciano soltó una sonora carcajada, genial, hasta el viejo creía que yo era un desastre en la magia.

-Es simple, únicamente utiliza el hechizo transportador, di el lugar al que vas y listo. ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

-eh… creo que es la… 326 –dije revisando la tarjeta que me habían dado.

Tome mi varita y la levante, formule el hechizo: -_¡Teleportium habitación 326!_

Y como yo soy un az en la magia, provoque una nueva explosión.

El anciano, a pesar de estar chamuscado, rio a carcajadas. ¿Tan patética era?.

-Vamos niña, yo te llevo. –se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, levanto su varita y: -_¡Teleportium habitación 326!_

Inmediatamente, habíamos aparecido frente a una puerta con el número 326 grabado en oro.

Pase mi varita por la cerradura y esta se abrió.

Dentro, había cuatro chicos, que me miraban extrañados.

-Hola, soy Rin Kagene, su compañera. -me presente

-Rayos, nos ha tocado un travestí… -comento un peli azul.

* * *

**¡Un beso y un abrazo a todos mis lectores!**

**¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo?, comenten, no olviden que es gratis, ¿Como creen que sera la reacción de Rin?¿y la de los chicos?.**

**Las posibles parejas que saldran o que se desarrollaran a lo largo de la historia son:**

**-RinxLen**

**-RinxKaito**

**-RinxMikuo**

**-RinxGakupo**

**¿Cual es su preferida?, comenten.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y corregir mis errores, verdaderamente lo aprecio.**

**Si alguien quiere una dedicatoria para el proximo capitulo, solo escriba en su comentario: _"Gran y sabia Nea K-chan ¡te suplico hazme el honor de dedicarme el siguiente capitulo!", _ok no, no es necesario que escriban eso, con un simple: "¿Podrias dedicarme el siguiente capitulo, por favor?", es suficiente. Eso o a quien escriba el primer comentario.**

**Quizas no escriba en las proximas dos semanas porqeu estoy en examenes y luego entro a las vacaciones de agosto (solo son 5 dias) y no pasare mucho en casa, asi que...**

**Besos y abrazos ¡coman frutas y verduras y estudien mucho!**

**Los quiere:**

**Nea K-chan**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Mekuto. Espero sea de tu agrado y lamento la demora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Rayos, nos ha tocado un travesti… -comento un peli azul -¿Por qué no podemos tener un compañero normal?

¿Un travesti?, no se refería a mi ¿verdad? Si era así… ese chico-bufanda esta en grandes y serios problemas.

Di un paso adentro y observe detenidamente a mis compañeros.

Había un chico alto, de largo cabello morado, se encontraba leyendo un libro muy entretenidamente.

Había otro chico de cabella aguamarina, mediano, jugando videojuegos junto con un chico rubio de la misma estatura.

Y el peli azul que había mencionado al travesti.

No encuentro cual puede ser el travesti verdaderamente, todos aquí se ven muy… un momento ¡el travesti soy yo!

-¿Qué travesti ni tres cuartos? ¡Que soy una chica, diablos!-grite

-Las chicas no son tan planas ¿o sí?-pregunto confundido el peli azul –Definitivamente eres un travesti.

En ese momento divise como el chico el rubio se levantaba y se paraba frente a mí, sentí sus ojos observándome de pies a cabeza, estudiándome, analizándome… ¡Como si yo fuese un objeto! Que descaro.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte

Y el rubio simplemente ignoro mi pregunta y dirigió una de sus manos a mi pecho ¡MI PECHO!, sentí mi cara arder, seguramente parecía tomate, ¡y el rubio ni se inmuto!

-¿Qué demonios haces pervertido?-chille, aparte su mano de un manotazo

-Ya no le llames travesti Kaito, es una chica, ya lo comprobé, puede que sea sumamente plana pero hay algo ahí, créeme.-dijo el rubio

-¡Déjame comprobar!-el peli azul se levantó rápidamente y se dirigía hacia mí -¡Hay que estar seguros!

-¿Qué…? ¡No me toques pervertido!-chille mientras me alejaba nuevamente

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?-grito el peli morado -¡Kaito! –exclamo al ver la escena que estábamos haciendo:

Yo corriendo por toda la habitación con mis brazos cubriendo mi pecho y chillando mientras el duende pervertido azul –Alias Kaito – me seguía, y el rubio y peli verde jugaban entretenidamente con su videojuego.

-_¡Perfectam paralysis! _–apunto con su varita al duende pervertido azul haciendo que chispas violeta salieran de la varita rodeando al duende. Este quedo completamente inmóvil –Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi compañero señorita, en verdad es una pena para mi ser quien comparta habitación con despreciable ser pero, la directora ha declarado que será mi compañero por el resto de nuestros estudios, verdaderamente me disculpo señorita.

¡Que guapo! y… ¡que chico más atento!

-Eh… no hay problema, muchas gracias eh… bueno… tu –tartamudee

El apuesto caballero me sonrió ¡Me sonrió!

-Kamui Gakupo, señorita, un mago infinitus nivel 4, ¿y usted es?- me señalo con la mano.

¿Infinitus?, ¿tan poderoso era? ¡oh por Dios!

Estaba a punto de contestar pero el aguamarina se levantó y se posiciono a un lado mío, rodeándome los hombros con su brazo.

-Lamento no haberte ayudado antes, bella dama, pero tenía que pasar el nivel antes que mi contrincante, permítame presentarme como es debido, soy Hatsune Mikuo, mago infinitus nivel 3. Es un placer

¡Este también es un chico guapo! ¿No me digan que también es mi compañero? ¡También es un infinitus! Que Dios se apiade de mí.

-El placer es todo mío –sonreí

-¡Kagamine! –Grito al rubio –ven aquí y preséntate con la señorita.

Vi como el chico rubio se levantaba de mala gana y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotros, me miro seriamente y luego hablo:

-Kagamine Len, mago infinitus nivel 4– me observo por un momento -¿tú eres Rin, no?

-Kagene Rin –sonreí – tu eres el rubio oxigenado pervertido

-Y tu la tabla de planchar –me guiño un ojo, yo me sonroje – el título de pervertido es para mi amigo estatua aquí presente –alargo su brazo hacia el duende azul –se llama Shion Kaito y también es un mago infinitus nivel 2.

¿Qué todos aquí eran magos infinitus?¿no había acaso un mago elemental, dúplex o de cualquier otra categoría?

Definitivamente soy un bicho raro en este lugar.

-¿Qué tipo de hechicera eres tu Rin?-pregunto Mikuo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¿Qué tipo de hechicera? –Demonios, ¡piensa rápido Rin, piensa rápido! -¿saben? Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que tenemos salud y…

-oye tabla de planchar ¿Por qué eres nuestra nueva compañera?-pregunto el rubio oxigenado

-Bueno, todo es culpa de mi padre por ponerme nombres unisex, y todos creyeron que era un chico así que… seré su nueva compañera por el resto de el periodo escolar, por cierto ¿Cuál es mi habitación? Necesito acomodar mis cosas

-Puedes escoger la que desees Rin-chan-dijo Gakupo señalando con una mano las habitaciones –es a tu completo gusto

-Bueno… -observe las habitaciones, eran 3, dos grupales y una individual, señale la individual -¡quiero esta!

-¡¿Por qué ella se tiene que quedar con la habitación individual?!-hablo Kaito saliendo del hechizo, causando que un "pequeño" –nótese el sarcasmo –grito saliera de mis delicados labios. -¿Por qué no puede dormir en una de las habitaciones grupales?

Ok, ¿este chico era o se hacía?

-Pues… por que soy una chica, supongo –dije haciendo notar lo OBVIO.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? Len trae chicas todo el tiempo y duermen en la habitación grupal con el ¿Por qué tu no puedes hacer eso? Yo podría ser tu compañero de habitación –me guiño un ojo

Ok, eso no es lo que quería escuchar ¿Rubio Oxigenado llevaba chicas a dormir ahí? ¿Qué acaso en este lugar no había reglas o algo por el estilo?

-Creo que no debí escuchar eso -puse mis manos en mi cabeza y la sacudí ligeramente –Ya está decidido este será mi cuarto-dije sacando la lengua

-¡Rin-chan es tan tierna cuando hace eso!-dijo Mikuo abrazándome fuertemente ¡Me ahogo, auxilio!

-Muy bien chicos, ayuden a meter las maletas de Rin-chan –dijo Gakupo

.

.

.

Ok, después de creo unas tres horas arregle todo, ¡eran millones y millones de libros y pergaminos y plumas y todo eso! ¿Qué acaso aquí nadie sabía de las computadoras?, ¡hay que cuidar los arboles no malgasten el papel en pergaminos!

Gakupo-san se fue hace rato, dijo que iría a la biblioteca, aparte de guapo ¡inteligente!

Len-Rubio oxigenado – se fue a… ¿Cómo dijo? ¿de caza?, sea lo que sea que signifique fue a eso.

Kaito –Duende Azul –dijo que iria a dar a un paseo cerca del baño de chicas. Ok. Ahora se que me debo aguantar las ganas hasta llegar al baño de mi habitación.

Solamente quedamos Mikuo-kun y yo. Solos. ¿Solos? ¡Me quede sola con un chico sumamente apuesto! Esto no me puee estar pasando, ¡es demasiado bueno para ser real! ¡Mis amigas en casa estarían que se morirían de envidia de estar en mi lugar! Claro, si tuviera amigas verdad.

No es que yo fuese una antipática-antisocial que únicamente se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo o jugando videojuegos en casa ni nada de eso, para nada, ni mucho menos que me la pasara leyendo una y otra vez libros de fantasia ni fantaseando con que Patch o Narcissus llegaran a mi puerta, no nada de eso ¿Cómo creen? Yo soy una chica sumamente sociable y alegre y amigable y todo lo que tenga que ver con socializar.

Pero… en definitiva, nunca ame tanto a mis compañeras de habitación como ahora.

* * *

**¡Lo prometido es deuda!**

**Quizas no sea muy largo y lamento eso, pero vengo de examenes y de servirle de Elfo Domestico a mis padres asi que... no he tenido tiempo, y por si es poco, la entrega de notas se acerco y con ellas mi final, digamos que no sali muy bien en las notas pero eso es culpa de los maestros que son unos muggles y no entienden mis conocimientos magicos y nephilim y avanzados para ellos. Que mis profesores no se asusten cuando queden seleccionados para los juegos del hambre, y mucho menos cuando yo patrocine a sus enemigos :D.**

**En el proximo capitulo veremos por fin al hermano de Rin y su tan esperada reaccion al enterarse que ella "vivira" con 4 chicos, literalmente.**

**¿Quien creen ustedes que deberia ser la enemiga de Rin? Deja tu prpuesta en un review**

**Y sin mas que decir me despido. ¡Agradezco todos sus reviewsno saben que feliz me hacen!**

**Besos y abrazos ¡coman frutas y verduras y estudien mucho!**

**Los quiere:**

**Nea K-chan**

**PD. Si les gustan los vampiros, momias, brujas, hombres lobos, les recomiendon que lean "Academia Crypton para Sobrenaturales". Estoy segura les encantara.**


	5. Nota

**Nota:**

**Este es el incomodo momento en el que se dan cuenta que no era un capitulo y se desilusionan.**

**Pero debo informar que por cuestiones personales y academicas (reprobe matematicas y estoy castigada) no podre subir capitulo alrededor de un mes.**

**Lamento mucho el haberles desilusionado, pero prometo que cuando se suspenda mi castigo (rogare que al menos dos semanas antes) retomare la novela con un maraton de tres capitulos seguidos para compensar la espera.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido y les aconsejo que estudien mucho, mucho, mucho para que no les pase lo mismo que a mi.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Nea K-chan**

* * *

**PD. A Anonimo M.Z. le quiero decir ¿Como que no te esperabas que fuera yo? Me ofendes. Por cierto ¡Estudia!**


	6. Capitulo 3

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Alice Kullen quien comparte mi gusto en la lectura ¡Somos divergentes y los divergentes no pueden ser controlados!**

* * *

**Lee Aviso del Final**

* * *

**Maratón 1/3**

**Capitulo 3**

.

.

.

_-¡Teleportium duende azul habitación!_

¡Boom!

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue esa… explosión?

Ok. En definitiva no esperaba que alguien me viera en este estado –Chamuscada –Y mucho menos que ese "alguien" fuera el apuesto Mikuo-kun. Qué vergüenza. Y resumiendo y explicando la explosión de hace unos escasos y no importantes segundos, bueno… solo diré que tiene que ver un escregruto de cola explosiva, ¡Sí! No solo existen en Hogwarts y únicamente los cría Hagrid, también existen aquí, en Versall.

-Mikuo-kun –sonreí ampliamente -¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?

-¿Humilde, que fue lo que ocurrió aquí? –Dijo observando a los alrededores -¿Te encuentras bien? Vine lo más rápido que pude cuando escuche la explosión.

¡Awww! Se preocupa por mí.

-Eh…. Bueno ¿Qué explosión? –Rápidamente escondí mi varita "disimuladamente" dentro de mi bota –Yo no escuche ninguna, ni siquiera tengo idea de que me hablas.

-¿Estas segura? Porque el sonido vino de aquí, y claramente algo se quemó.

Corrección, no _"Algo"_ es _"Todo"._

-¿Podrías explicarme que paso aquí? –dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando la ceja derecha

¡Pero que guapo!, alto ¿Cómo hace eso? Yo no puedo, a ver… ¡Ahí esta! ¡Siempre se me levantan las dos! ¿Qué clase de brujería es esa?

-¿Te pasa algo en los ojos Rin-chan? –Negué rápidamente, me debí haber visto patética – Ahora, dime ¿Cómo ocurrió…esto? –señalo con las manos

Diablos, piensa, piensa.

-Fue el escregruto –señale a la criatura quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo de mi habitación.

Lo siento escregrutito hermoso pero tengo que librarme de esta, juro que te lo recompensaré o si no, ¡Dejo de llamarme Rin Germainne Noah Kagene Ludwig! Rin para los amigos.

-Muy bien, ahora ¿Cómo es que ese escregruto entro aquí?

Demonios, me atraparon. ¡Inventa una excusa ahora! Pon ese brillante cerebro tuyo en marcha, ¡Piensa en algo!: -¡Por la ventana!

Mikuo me miro incrédulo. Eso fue patético, soy patética.

.

.

.

Me deje caer en el sofá exhausta, estaba cansada.

A los pocos segundos sentí un peso caer sobre mi amado y reconfortante sillón, haciendo que este se hundiera. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Mikuo jadeante y sin camisa. Oh por Dios. ¡Piensa cosas sanas Rin! ¡Cosas sanas! ¡Cosas sanas! No le seas infiel a Tobías, sus tatuajes están mejores. ¡Cosas sanas Rin!

-Estoy cansado Rin-chan ¿Tu no?-dijo mientras se reincorporaba y me tomaba de los hombros para recostar mi cabeza sobre su regazo.

Apuesto que ahora mi rostro parecía tomate, no lo dudo.

Esto era perfecto, yo recostada sobre las piernas de Mikuo-kun mientras este acariciaba mi cabello y me sonreía tiernamente, simplemente… mágico.

Pero no todo es perfecto, el estruendoso sonido de mis tripas rugiendo nos sacó del maravilloso momento.

Mikuo-kun rio a carcajadas.

Inmediatamente cubrí mi rostro, tapándolo con ambas manos y me reincorpore en el sillón, levantando las piernas y metiendo mi rostro cubierto entre mis rodillas, ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Vamos Rin-chan, comprendo que tengas hambre, hemos pasado toda la tarde limpiando el desastre que el escregruto causo en tu habitación, vamos, ponte el uniforme e iremos al comedor, ya casi es hora, en todo lo que te alistas… yo iré a darme una ducha. Te espero.

Asentí ligeramente y me puse de pie, empeze a caminar dando pequeños saltitos hasta mi habitación.

Me coloque un uniforme ¿Ya se los había dicho? Aquí utilizan mas de 15 trajes diferentes, esgrima, educ. física, ballet, herbologia… esto es frustrante.

.

.

.

En definitiva estos pasillos eran peor que las escaleras móviles de Hogwarts, mucho peores, ahora entiendo porque todos se tele transportan, resulta que aquí cada habitación es la entrada a una dimencion diferente, nada es igual, y cada cinco minutos están cambiando de posición asi que… ya entenderán que lio es. Mikuo-kun me tuvo que sacar de un hoyo negro… fue vergonzoso.

No porque yo me pusiera a gritar como loca endemoniada _"Socorro, socorro, la tierra me traga, soy muy joven para morir, Akiva y Patch ¡Vengan a mi rescate!" _Ni nada de eso verdad, es solo que equivocarse en el primer dia…bueno.

.

.

.

-Te prometo que no le contare a nadie sobre el incidente con el hoyo negro, fue mi culpa principalmente, por no haberte avisado ni nada por el estilo, no sabes como lo lamento Rin-chan

Se disculpo

-No hay de que Mikuo-kun, de igual manera, no paso nada, esoty vivita y coleando ¿No te parece? –dije con mi hermosa sonrisa de burro atropeyado

Seguimos caminando por unos cuantos minutos mas por el pasillo, hasta que dimos con una enorme puerta dorada y con imágenes de dioses griegos o egipcios o romanos… esperen los romanos son los mismos griegos ¿No? ¡Rin inteligente al poder!, el punto es que la puerta teniauna gran cantidad de dioses comiendo uvas, ¿Qué acaso no había algo mas de comer en esos tiempos? Vaya, eran épocas de crisis seguramente.

-¿Qué es aquí?-dije observando fijamente la puerta

-Es el salón del comedor –explico Mikuo –Tienes que entrar con magia ¿Conoces el hechizo de apertura? -Yo negué con la cabeza

Mikuo se paso las manos por la cabeza despeinándose el cabello, si acos creían que asi no podía verse mas sexy, pues estaban equivocados, es posible, seguramente he de tener cara de tonta pero ¿y que? Soy una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas.

Mikuo alzo su varita en alto y golpeo dos veces la puerta: - _¡Patefacio sursum!_

Y Oh mi Dios, este es el paraíso de la comida.

En casa debía seguir las reglas de etiqueta

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

_-¡Señorita Kagene Ludwig! La cena esta lista –dijo una sirvienta desde la entrada_

_Rápidamente me puse de pie y corrí a ponerme los zapatos, dejando a mi amado público de peluches, muñecas, ositos de felpa sin la función de su cantante favorita ¡Rin!_

_Si soy una gran cantante, aunque no lo crean llegue a concursar a la Academia y gane, mis oponentes eran muy fuertes y los vencí, le gane al oso barrigón, Marilú la sirena de felpa y Fifí el hada de poli estireno._

_Corri escaleras abajo, deslizándome también sobre el barandal en forma de espiral._

_-¡Wiii! –chille divertida, aunque no conte con que había una pequeña irregularidad y -¡Madre santa! ¡Madre, mira, puedo volar!_

_-¡Rin Germainne Noah! –exclamo mi madre furiosa –compórtate como la dama decente que eres –protesto enfadada –ahora siéntate y come_

_Me sente en una silla al lado de padre, la comida fue servida, eran unos minúsculos trozitos de carne en una salsa verde, y solo eran tres. Tome uno y lo meti en mi boca, no sabia mal…_

_-¿Te gustan? –Me pregunto padre –Es una nueva receta_

_Le sonreí ampliamente y meti otro trozito de carne en mi boca, era extraño, nunca antes lo había probado_

_-¿Qué es, padre? Sabe realmente bien._

_Padre sonrio ampliamente y me puso una copa con sidra de manzana en la mano._

_-Son caracoles querida, caracoles._

_Oh rayos… algo camina por mi estomago._

**_Fin Flashback_**

* * *

**¡Y heme aqui despues de tanto tiempo! lo lamento, pero estaba planeado subir el 15 de septiembre, que fue asueto por el dia de la independencia aqui en mi amado El Salvador, pero lastimosamente el 14 de septiembre murio la madre de mi "hermana" y fue enterrada el 15, por lo cual se me fue imposible subir, queria subir el 13, como regalo de cumpleaños para mi y para ustedes porque ¡Oh si! ya tengo 14, damas y caballeros, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mi, cuampleaños a mi! y cuando por fin tenia planeado subir a escondidas... pues, resulta que la computadora se arruino y teniamos que comprar otra porque ya no tenia arreglo, y ahi se fueron mis maratones, sin mas ni menos, fue horrible. Lamento mucho la demora. Espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Nea K-chan.**

**¡Coman frutas y verduras y estudien mucho, que yo ya empeze!**

**Por cierto. ¿Alguien ha visto en el cine?: Correr o Morir, Si decido Quedarme, Lucy, Las torutgas ninjas.**

**Todas estas peliculas fueron estrenadas aqui en El Salvador mientras yo seguia castigada (Oh si, un mes sin cine) Y no pude verls, y todavia no estan piratas asi que... ¿Que tal estan? ¿Me las recomiendan?**


	7. Capitulo 4

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Cami-rin-chan quien esta de acuerdo conmigo en eliminar las matematicas del planeta ¡Revolucion!**

* * *

**Lee Aviso del Final**

* * *

**Maratón 2/3**

**Capitulo 4**

.

.

.

Di el primer paso, con propósito de dirigirme hacia las grandes mesas, pero algo llamo mi atención.

-Oye ¿Por qué los chicos y las chicas se encuentran separados?

Y efectivamente, al lado izquierdo se encontraban las mesas repletas de chicos, el pasillo y al lado derecho estaban todas las chicas cuchicheando entre sí, era extraño.

-Son las normas, Chicos y chicas no se mezclan, así lo decreto la directora. Ven ahí esta nuestra mesa –dijo Mikuo tomándome por los hombros y guiándome hacia una mesa donde estaban los otros chicos, Gakupo, Len y el duende azul, y otros cinco chicos que me miraban extrañados.

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo un chico de cabello plateado

-Mikuo, sabes que las chicas no pueden estar aquí, ve a dejar a tu novia a su mesa, aunque sabes, creí que tenías mejores gustos –dijo señalando mi pecho un chico de cabellos rosados

¡Este está peor que el rubio oxigenado!

-¡Que novia ni tres cuartos!, mi nombre es Rin, Rin Kagene Ludwig, y soy vuestra nueva compañera –dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero enfadada

Las risas por parte de un chico rubio se hicieron presentes, todos volteamos a ver quién era el causante, raramente se me hacía conocido.

El extraño rubio con pasadores se puso de pie y camino hacia donde yo estaba, rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y me acerco más a él. Ok, este quiere violarme.

Le di un empujón y me refugie tras la primera persona que encontré, que en este caso fue Gakupo, quien me rodeo protectoramente con su brazo. Sonreí agradecida.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi hermana!-hablo el rubio de pasadores en el cabello

Ok, este esta fumado ¡Yo jamás lo había visto en la vida!

-¿Hermana?, perdona pero no te conozco, además, yo no tengo hermanos –dije acercándome un poco más a Gakupo, ese chico me está dando miedo.

El rubio de los pasadores de dio una mirada indescriptible.

-¿Qué dices mocosa? –frunció el ceño

¿Y este que se cree llamándome mocosa?

Sin previo aviso, el extraño chico rubio con pasadores me pellizco las mejillas y jalo de ellas, como si yo fuese una chiquilla y el fuese la abuela.

-Deja…de hacer… eso… ¡Que ni… mi abuela Anne… lo hace! –dije entre adoloridos pellizcos.

-¡Claro que a ti no, pero a mí sí! –dijo mientras me apretaba más fuerte las mejillas

Gakupo logro separar al maniaco de mis mejillas ¡Finalmente!

-¿Y a ti que te pasa degenerado? –Grite molesta -¡Apenas te conozco y ya te aprovechas de mis mejillas!

Dije acariciando mis pobres y rojas mejillas.

-Deberías ser más respetuoso con la señorita, es muy mal educado de tu parte el hacer algo así –le regaño Mikuo

El maniaco aprieta mejillas que se me hacía familiar, se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Me pregunto porque le dije a madre que quería una hermana menor, seguramente me habían drogado en ese entonces porque me arrepiento fervientemente de tener de tener a esta sesos de mono como familia.-dijo susurrando pero yo le alcance a escuchar

¿Sesos de mono? No puede ser…

-¡Rinto-baka!-chille sonriente me tiraba a abrazar a mi hermano, pues sí, es mi hermano ¿No les había dicho que tengo un hermano? Ya sé que antes había dicho que no verdad, pero no admitiría que era pariente de este degenerado –Te juro que no te reconocía ¡Como has cambiado desde la última vez! ¿Qué le paso a tus frenos? Al menos ya no tienes esos horribles dientes de caballo ¡Y cuanto has crecido! Recuerdo que hace dos años yo era tres centímetros más alta que tú, y ese cabello ¡Te lo dejaste crecer! Extraño cuando tenías el corte del tío Bob, eras tan adorable...

En realidad se veía horrible con el corte del tío Bob, ¿No les he dicho quién es? Bueno, es un familiar calvo, exactamente, mi hermano tenía un corte de chico calvo.

-¡Deja de hablar! –dijo tapándome la boca. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Tenias dientes de caballo? –cuestiono el albino antes de echar a reír en carcajadas, haciendo que todo el resto del grupo se le uniera

Mi hermano me lanzo una mirada de reproche.

Sonreí "inocentemente".

-¡Muy bien! Suficiente, ya nos reímos todo fue muy gracioso, ahora sentémonos y comamos que la hora de la cena no es eterna –refunfuño

Yo obedecí y me senté entre medio del duende azul y el rubio oxigenado. Mala idea… creo.

Rinto me observo fijamente por unos segundos, finalmente hablo:

-Mocosa ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? En esta mesa solo se pueden encontrar los estudiantes del ala este, el ala oeste se sienta por allá –dijo señalando las mesas de las chicas con una cuchara llena de puré de papas

Suspire ¿Qué no había escuchado mi presentación o qué? Mi hermano es más idiota de lo que recordaba

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

_-Hey Mocosa, ¡Ven a probar la nueva escoba! –grito Rinto mientras se subía con cuidado sobre el palo de madera negra_

_Dio dos golpecitos con el pie y se elevó en el aire._

_-¡Ten cuidado cerebro de mono!- le grite mientras observaba como se empezaba a elevar más y más alto -¡No queremos gastar en un ataúd luego!_

_-Jajajaja que graciosa –dijo sarcástico mientras pasaba volando junto a mí -¡La del ataúd serás tu Rin! –grito_

_¿Enserio? Vaya… quizás en una dimensión alterna._

_-¡No lo creo hermano! –grite otra vez mientras corría detrás de la escoba y el me observaba con una sonrisa burlona y me sacaba la lengua_

_-¿Por qué estás tan segura? –pregunto confiado_

_Sonreí burlonamente._

_-Porque no soy yo quien va a chocar contra una pared de mármol –dije_

_Y efectivamente, en ese preciso instante se dio la vuelta para dar justo de cara contra la pared, haciendo añicos la nueva escoba de padre. _

_Me acerque lentamente donde él y me agache, tome tres piedritas blancas- seamos sinceros, estaban un tanto amarillos – y se los extendí frente al rostro._

_-Toma hermano, he encontrado tres de tus dientes –sonreí_

_Rinto abrió la boca para protestar pero solo me dejo ver los cinco huecos en su dentadura._

_-Todavía faltan dos ¿No?- se puso de pie y salió corriendo directamente donde nuestra madre –Y dicen que la idiota soy yo ¿verdad?_

**_Fin Flashback_**

.

.

.

-No me llames mocosa, sesos de mono ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

-¿Sobre qué? –levanto una ceja. ¿Enserio soy pariente de este?

-Sobre que ahora me estoy hospedado en el área de los chicos, habitación 326 –dije

Rinto parpadeo.

-¿Rin es su compañera de habitación? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Kaito, Len Gakupo y Mikuo.

Todos asintieron

-¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE ESTAS VIVIENDO CON CUATRO CHICOS TU SOLA?! –grito mientras se ponía de pie sobre la mesa

Bueno… se lo tomo mejor de lo que creí.

* * *

**Lamento informar que... me dio chikungunya :(**

**Planeo hacer una tipo entrevistas, a mi y a todos los personajes, asi que... empezaremos conmigo, quiero que me pregunten pueden preguntar lo que quieran que yo respondere, exepto si la pregunta inclluye posibles spoilers.**

**¡Besos y Abrazos!**

**Nea K-chan**


	8. Capitulo 5

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Yoamoatopforever  quien cumplio años y no le pude dar su regalo por este horrible chikungunya, lo siento mucho ¡Felicidades amiga!**

* * *

**Lee Aviso del Final**

* * *

**Maratón 3/3**

**Capitulo 5**

.

.

.

-¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE ESTAS VIVIENDO CON CUATRO CHICOS TU SOLA?! –grito mientras se ponía de pie sobre la mesa

Bueno… se lo tomo mejor de lo que creí.

A decir verdad esperaba que hiciera un escándalo que fuese capaz de despertar a los muertos, o que fuese audible hasta el otro lado del planeta o que cruzara las diferentes dimensiones, hablando de dimensiones, Phineas y Ferb cruzaron a una dimensión diferente ¿Habrá acaso aquí una dimensión así? Si es así, me gustaría conocer a mi otra yo ¿Sera mejor o peor maga que yo? ¡A lo mejor y ella si tiene novia y no tiene un hermano tan feo como el mío!

Ok, creo que me he salido del tema.

Me cruce de brazos y observe a mi hermano, quien parecía león africano hambriento a punto de devorar a todos los presentes en la mesa. Disimuladamente los chicos se empezaron a mover hasta ubicarse todos detrás de mí casi queriendo decir:

_¡Comete primero a ella! Nosotros somos muy jóvenes para morir_

Pff, no podía ser eso, todos estos seguramente han de ser chicos inmensamente valientes ¿No? Seguramente solo nos estarán dando espacio a Rinto y a mí para que arreglemos nuestros problemas familiares

-Pues como escuchas, Rin, Germainne y Noah son nombres unisex, hermanito –dije sonriendo

-¡Y eso que diablos tiene que ver! –dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño

-Pues… padre olvido colocar cual era mi género, masculino o femenino, por tal razón asumieron que yo era un chico.

Rinto pestaño.

-¡y lo dices así como así nada más! ¿Qué opinan nuestros padres sobre esto? Seguramente estarán enfadados porque se ha cometido una…

-Dicen que está bien –dije mientras metía un trozo de brócoli en mi boca y lo masticaba –Ellos firmaron los papeles aceptando que… -trague – me hospedara con los chicos

-Es que esto es inaudito ¡¿Acaso con tus medidas no notaron que eras una chica?!

Me puse de pie y le deje apreciar mi hermoso cuerpo de Jennifer López desnutrida.

-Claro, lo olvide, tu eres una tabla de planchar –dijo cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

Auch, eso dolió.

-¡No es tan plana!-grito Kaito -¡Kagamine ya lo comprobó, dice que si hay algo!

Inmediatamente se escuchó un golpe y como Len le susurraba enfadado:

-Cállate zopenco ¿Quieres que Rinto nos mate a todos?

Yo me cubrí el rostro con las manos para evitar así que alguien viese mis rojas mejillas ¡Que vergüenza!

-¿¡COMO QUE YA LO COMPROBO?! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTE DEGENEARADO PUSOS SUS MANOS SOBRE TI! –grito Rinto

Oh vamos… no es para tanto, bueno, si lo es pero…. ¡Me están poniendo en vergüenza!

Es curioso, mis padres no reclamaron en nada con respecto a que yo viviese con chicos y mi hermano mayor hace un escándalo completo que estoy seguro que sus gritos revivirían al propio Merlín de la tumba.

-Rinto, cálmate no es para tanto… -dije mientras me acercaba a él y le sonreía intentando calmarlo.

-¡Nada de no es para tanto! –dijo mientras me apartaba y me hacia un lado –No sabes lo que Len hace con las chicas, no seas una cualquiera Rin.

Rinto saco su varita y la apunto directo a mi pobre compañero, claro que sabía lo que hacía, era un mujeriego pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Rinto, basta ¡Estás haciendo un gran escándalo! –dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano e intentaba en vano que guardara su varita.

Todos nos estaban viendo, rayos.

-No me importa, quiero que todos sepan lo que les pasara si se atreven a tocar a mi hermanita –gruño -_¡Pulsante! _–disparo en dirección a Len

El cuerpo de Len salió volando por los aires hasta pegar directamente con una estatua del poderoso Merlín, justo con la punta de la varita, eso debió haber dolido

Len se puso de pie nuevamente y saco su varita, apunto directamente a mi hermano con esta y ataco.

_-¡Strangulat inclusus! _–chispas amarillas rodearon a mi hermano

-¡No! –chille cuando Rinto callo de rodillas y empezó a romper el cuello de su camisa en busca de respiración mientras tomaba enormes bocanadas de aire.

Len había utilizado un hechizo mental, provocaba que el cerebro recreara una sensación de asfixia, de estar ahogándose.

Sé que esto no es real, no le pasara nada a Rinto, solo es un truco mental pero… no me gusta verlo así.

-¡Len, detente! –chille, pero no me hacía caso -¡Basta!

Corrí en dirección a Gakupo y lo tome de la manga de la camisa, el me observo preocupado.

-¡Ayúdame por favor! Sé que Rinto se comporta como un idiota, peor que el rey de los idiotas pero es mi hermano, sé que Len no lo lastimaría y que el hechizo no le hará nada pero no me gusta verlo así ¡Detenlo! Te lo suplico. -lloriquee

Gakupo me sonrió tiernamente y acomodo un mechón rubio detrás de mi oreja, saco su varita y apunto directamente a Len.

_-¡Temporaria paralysi! _–dijo mientras chispas violetas rodeaban a Len quien se convirtió en una estatua, mire sorprendida a Gakupo – eso lo retendrá hasta que el efecto haya pasado, aparte de que lo relajara un poco del golpe que se ha dado, vamos, ve con tu hermano.

Asentí y corrí en dirección a Rinto, este estaba jadeando y se veía un poco pálido

-Hermano ¿Cómo te sientes?...

Se puso de pie y colapso…oh, oh.

.

.

.

-Señorita Kagene Ludwig, ya puede pasar- dijo la enfermera.

Me puse de pie y entre a la habitación, en una cama estaba mi hermano recostado, a la par de él había una mesa con muchos frascos, seguramente eran pociones curativas. Me senté en una silla y espere a que mi hermano se levantara, espere educadamente y como toda una persona decente.

_-A mi burro, a mi burro_

_Le duele la cabeza,_

_El médico le ha puesto_

_Una corbata negra._

_A mi burro, a mi burro_

_Le duele la garganta,_

_El médico le ha puesto_

_Una corbata blanca._

_A mi burro, a mi burro_

_Le duelen las orejas,_

_El médico le ha puesto_

_Una gorrita negra._

_A mi burro, a mi burro_

_Le duelen las pezuñas,_

_El médico le ha puesto_

_Emplasto de lechu…_

Una almohada interrumpió mi hermoso solo de cantante, Rinto se encontraba sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? –dije acercándome

-Pues ya mejor a decir verdad, pero tus desgarradores alaridos de súplica me han dado dolor de cabeza –bromeo

Sonreí, Rinto ya estaba bien.

-Te encuentras perfecto, así que… dime ¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme "cualquiera"?-dije mirándolo amenazante

Él se encogió en la cama.

-Puedo explicarlo yo…

Tome la almohada y le pegue en el rostro, seguí golpeándolo hasta que coloque la almohada en su rostro y la apreté, intentando "ahogarlo" más o menos.

-¡Aprende que a Kagene Rin se le respeta!

* * *

**¡Empiezen con sus preguntas! pueden hacer cuantas ustedes quieran, recuerden, todas dirigidas a mi persona, pueden hacer 3, 4, 5, hasta 10 preguntas si quieren ¡No hay limite! tambien dejen un review informando que tan bien ha quedado el maraton, si les gusto, disgusto, o que... ¡Son libres!**

**¡Besos y Abrazos!**

**Nea K-chan **


End file.
